


An afternoon at Chloes

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Cute, F/F, short sexy time, some gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel want some togehter time in her home but david is also there.





	An afternoon at Chloes

Rachels POV:

I get out of the shower and put on my Pink underwear and my shoulder less bra, I open my shower bun and warp Chloes green pirate towel arround me. "CHLOE WHY YOU ARE ALWAYS IN THERE?" David shout trough the Bathroom Door "ITS ME DAVID,RACHEL CHLOE IS IN HER ROOM" I shout back, I hear some annoying tones from David and he walks upstairs. I open the door and thank good David is really gone, I open the Door to Chloes room and walk in, she sit on her chair and searching something on the computer. "Oh man, you heard waht happend" I ask her as I get closer to her, "Yeah, stepduoche alarm, im sorry Rach" Chloe say and grap me. I stroke over her face and say "Its ok, you always wroth the fight" Chloe smiles at me and I give her a quick kiss, I want stand up but Chloe hold me back squezzing my boob "Hey!" I say with a smile on my face, "duuuud duuuuud" Chloe say and squezzin again I start laughing and say "Dorky" still sitting with Chloe on that Chair on her lap and I have one arm arround her shoulder. "Dont be so a Princess Rach, I know you like it" Chloe say. I smile at her and she finally let me go and I stand up, I have one of Chloes shirts in my Hands as I feel that she wrapp her hands arround my tummy, I smile and say "Youre not finished?" "Nope, I will never be" Chloe say and I turn arround and we hug each other. I stroke through her blue hair and kiss her on her lips and I feel how Chloe guide me to her bed. I landet save on my Back and her Towel was gone, Chloe lying over me and I pull her Red Tank top off, she kiss my neck over my boobs and my tummy, "I like that underwear on you, but better we take it off" Chloe say flirty and kiss me passionate. I grap her back and kiss her neck and back to her lips, I stroke over her lips and we smile at each other, Chloe gets closer to my body, I hold her close and

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"CHLOE GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU" David shout and Chloe turns her head still lying over me. "DUDE WE ARE BUSY,WAHT YOU WANT" she shout back and get up very fast, grap her shirt back on and run to the door. She open it a bit that David couldnt see I lying in her bed just with my Underwear on. I roll a little to the side of the bed making sure David dont see me and listen carefully. I just see Chloe in her socks, jeans and Tanktop try to block the door and she say to David "Come on, dude waht do you want?" "I know you mother thinks its okay that you be here alone with youre friend but I have eyes and you will not do this stuff in my house" "Dude waht do you think we do? we just relax" Chloe say with her hand on her neck rubbing it. "Mhmm" David sayy and walks away. Chloe returns to me sit beside me, I get up and slip in my leggings and T-shirt dress "Im sorry" Chloe say disappoint, I sit me biside her stroke over her tattooed arm and say "babe its ok, we countine this later or tomorrow" and give her a kiss on her check. "Its just he always ruins everything and I Just wantet have a good day with you here" she say, "Chloe we have a good day, its a good day, everything is ok, as long as im with you" Chloe smiles and I smile back, she gets up turn her radio on and lying in her bed smoking a cigartte, I roll over to her and cuddeling me close to her "We just stay like this for the rest of the day, just you and me" I say and cuddling me into her neck, Chloe put the cigartte down and put her arms arround me.


End file.
